Kronos' Plan B
by CrossoverQueen21
Summary: Nobody knew, but Kronos had a plan B - What is it? Or WHO is it? Read to find out! Second fanfic, plz read and enjoy xxx
1. Chapter 1

**I have been going on about fanfic idea for a while now (my friends at school have been going insane!). Well, here it is! This first chapter may not be very long – sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: ME ; Hey, Ally!**

** ALLY ; What?**

** ME ; Can I own Gallagher Girls?**

** ALLY ; No!**

**(I guess Ally Carter still owns Gallagher Girls then.)**

** ME ; Hey, Rick!**

** RICK ; What?**

** ME ; Can I own Percy Jackson?**

** RICK ; No!**

**(I guess Rick Riordan still owns Percy Jackson then.)**

**Anyway … here we go! **

**Chapter 1**

Cammie POV

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

"Everyone out, now!" Rachel Morgan called.

Rachel Morgan – Top spy, Headmistress at Gallagher Academy and my mother. The school was looked over by the teachers and when everything was all clear we were let back in, only to be held up by Mr Soloman.

"Miss Morgan would like to see you, take Zach, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant and Rebecca with you." With that, he left. Once I had rounded up the gang we made our way down to my moms office. We didn't need to knock because my mom somehow knew that we were there. As we entered we saw that there were two 17 year olds sitting on the sofa, _my _sofa. I raised an eyebrow at them, assuming the worst of them – it was quite obvious that they caused the previous code black.

"We are temporarily relocating you – immediately."

My mom signalled for the two teens to stand up and introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Percy, this is Annabeth" said Percy. He had beautiful sea-green eyes that shimmered like the ocean. He had a sort of coastal vibe circulating around him. Whereas Annabeth had stormy grey eyes and a more hostile vibe around her – but she seemed like the sort of person that you could rely on in a fight.

"Percy and Annabeth will be you protectors on your journey, believe me – you'll need them, they know what they're doing." My mom intervened.

Bex just scoffed and simply stated "We don't _need_ protecting and besides, so do we!"

"This not up for discussion, Rebecca" My mother replied, using Bex's full name – showing that this really was serious.

"We really need to be going now, miss Morgan" Annabeth voiced.

"Yes, Yes – go now, but Cammie, here please." My mother finished.

I walked over to my mom and was enwrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"No matter what anybody says about you, you are good inside and you always will be, OK?" she whispered into my hair. I nodded and she let me go and I went to rejoin the others.

"You OK, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, reaching for my hand. I just gave a care-free 'humph'.

"Hey, Percy – where are we going exactly?" asked Macey.

"We can't tell you just yet but when we get there we can explain everything to you." Percy called back to us. He and Annabeth lead the way, we were soon at the school gates and they lead us to the woods. Grant seemed uneasy and slowed down so that he was walking with Zach and I.

"I don't trust them, I mean – the _woods_? Seriously? How obvious can they be?" Grant ranted.

"Grant, dude, listen – if they wanted to kill us, they would have done it by now." Zach countered.

Before Grant could retort Annabeth stopped and announced,

"We have decided that we can now tell you the whereabouts of your new, temporary home – it is called camp half-blood. Camp Half-Blood is a Greek demigod training facility located on the Long Island Sound."

"Long Island! But that's so far away!" Jonas complained. Percy and Annabeth looked up.

"We'll be getting a lift, _soon_" Annabeth shouted the last bit up to the sky. We all (other than Percy) looked at Annabeth as if she was a lunatic. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and soothing words to her.

"Camp Half-Blood? And, what are demi-gods?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough." Replied Annabeth.

"They're here now, I can hear them." Said Percy

Yep they are both lunatics. 2 minutes later we heard some whinnying and both Percy's and Annabeth's faces brightened up. To everyone's surprise three Pegasi landed in the clearing. We gaped at the magical creatures and just stood there. Annabeth rolled her eyes and got onto the nearest pegasi, Percy went to the next nearest one. There were nine of us altogether so I guessed that it was three on each. To be honest I preferred Percy to Annabeth so I went and joined him, I was sandwiched between Zach and Percy – fun ( Please note sarcasm ). Bex was with Macey and Grant ,and Liz was with Annabeth and Jonas. The Pegasi went extremely quickly and we got to camp in nearly two hours. It was a bit past sunrise when we arrived and there were crowds of people waiting near a large cottage.

Percy POV

We were landing soon and when Camp got into sight we saw crowds of people waiting outside of the 'Big House' – no doubt for us (Stupid Felicity, she is such a gossip). We landed in the 'Big House' courtyard. The girl sitting behind Annabeth was claimed. We found out that she was the daughter of Apollo - Apollo represents order, harmony, and civilization. From what I've seen of her, this fits her perfectly, she looked up and jumped. She was obviously scared because she didn't know about any of this, oh well – Chiron would tell them now.

Liz POV

I was so scared this purple glowing candle symbol just appeared above my head – I had no idea what it was or what it meant!

Cammie POV

Well that was weird, wherever we are going, it had better have some answers. We entered the 'Big House' (as Percy had said) and were led to an office. Sat at the desk was a man with a glass of wine who seemed to be talking to the rather tall man who was stood behind him looking rather bored. When he saw us he stepped from behind the other man. I don't know what surprised me the most – that he was half horse or that he was _half horse_! **(A/N Yes, I know I just repeated myself – I was supposed to!) **Annabeth stepped forward.

"Elizabeth has just been claimed by Apollo – God of order, Harmony and Civilisation." She said, gesturing to the timid Liz. Well that makes sense.

"Thank-you Annabeth," said the man sitting at the desk, he stood up "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Dionysus, call me Mr D, yes, I am the God of wine. Behind me is stood Chiron – the wisest of all centaurs and he will be your trainer. Eliza, you were claimed, by Apollo, so you will be staying in the Apollo cabin."

"It's Liz and …what is being claimed … uh, Mr D?" asked Jonas. He read my mind.

"You are all demi-gods, half-bloods. You have one god parent, being claimed is to be 'told' who your god parent is," explained Mr D "and you _Liz _are a daughter of Apollo."

"It is time for bonfire. I will take you there. Liz, you are to sit with the rest of your cabin. Lets go" We left and made our way over to the bonfire and joined in the singing and fun until …

**So that was it, guys! The first chapter of 'Kronos' Plan B'! Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I just ****_had_**** to do one. Just to let you know I won't be doing anymore disclaimers because it is just too much effort ( I know, I'm soooo lazy! ). Until next time … CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Cammie POV

_We left and made our way over to the bonfire and joined in the singing and fun until …_

I looked over to my friends and saw that Jonas, Grant, Bex, Macey and Zach had all been claimed – I looked up to see if _I_ had been claimed and whether there was a symbol there. Nothing. Jonas was now a son of Athena, Grant was a son of Hephaestus, Bex was a daughter of Ares (no surprise there), Macey was a daughter of Aphrodite (well, duh!) and Zach – also Ares, making he and Bex half-brother and sister. Weird. They looked over to me expecting to see me being claimed as well. I shrugged, gave a small smile and signalled for them to go join their cabin. When the bonfire ended I went to the Hermes cabin. I walked up to the entrance. I tried to step through, but there was something keeping me out. I tried and tried and tried, but no luck. With nowhere else to go I set of for the 'Big House'. I knocked on the door and a very tired looking Mr D appeared.

"What?!" he grumbled, I had obviously woken him up.

"I can't get into my cabin, sir" I said, he didn't believe me so he took me there again. It just wouldn't happen, I had to stay in the 'Big House', which got me a large number of questioning stares in the morning. I was walking to the forgery to get myself a weapon when I heard someone call for me from behind.

"What happened, Gallagher Girl? Me and the others called for you this morning but you weren't there." Asked Zach, snaking an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I couldn't get into the cabin because of this weird force field thing, so I had to stay at the 'Big House'" I said.

"In mine and Bex's cabin we were told that this afternoon there is going to be a capture the flag" he said with genuine excitement in his eyes.

"Really? I suppose that it can't be much different to the version we do at Gallagher – just with swords and stuff, right."

"Yeah, can't wait – you?"

"I can tell its gonna be good. Lets train for a bit" We continued on to the forgery and I found the weapon that suited me the best – a bow and a sheath of arrows, and a number of throwing knives. Zach preferred a rather large sword made of celestial bronze. Typical Zach. On our way down to the training arena we met up with the others and Annabeth and Percy. We compared weapons – Bex's axe looked extremely lethal, Grant had a hammer (note to self : keep fingers in pockets when Grant has his hammer at ALL TIMES), Macey kept her engraved dagger in her belt, Jonas and Liz both had small spears that were simply for protection, Annabeth also had a dagger and Percy had Riptide. I practiced with my own weapons and each time I got a bullseye. I was pretty happy with my work and I kept going until we were called for capture the flag. Luckily, I was on the same team as all of my friends. The horn sounded and Zach, Bex and I set off as a mini group. Being the spies we were, we managed to stay out of sight and evade all possible danger. We soon found the flag and were declared the winners. I had a great day – I got my weapons, won capture the flag and I was claimed, but who I was claimed by ruined my life …

**Sorry for another cliffly – enjoying this so far? Sorry its so short but until next time – CrossoverQueen21 xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again – on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Cammie POV

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cameron Anne Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. Everyone else does. I attend Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I am currently at Camp Half-Blood. But not for long. I am running away because everyone hates me.

I was sent to the 'Big House' to see Mr D and Chiron. Once I was claimed clouds fell over the camp and a torrential storm erupted.

"How can this be possible! _He _was destroyed ages ago – and _this _must have happened quite recently!" Mr D shouted. He stormed about his office with no order, every now and again stopping to glare at me. If looks could kill, I would be six feet under and counting.

"Well it seems that _she_ was _his_ Plan B" **(A/N *hint* *hint*!)**

I just sat there planning a way to leave without being followed by Zach & co. I would leave during the Bonfire, as it seems that I now wasn't welcome in any of the cabins or benches.

"But what are we going to do with her, Chiron?"

They thought for a while until Chiron got something out of the nearest cupboard. I craned my neck to see what it was.

"I am sorry Cammie, but we have no other choice" said Chiron, throwing me a blue _tent_. I guess I'll be becoming one with nature for tonight then.

Everyone POV

NO … WAY

Liz POV

Cammie was claimed. When that symbol appeared above Cammie's head, nearly everyone at camp screamed. Some people even fainted. I took all of the others to the research lounge and we looked the symbol up. Once we had finished reading there was silence. We couldn't believe what we had read and what our friend was.

Cammie POV

It was time to put my plan into action. I had been avoiding everyone all day. I had packed and I was ready to go. I could hear the singing of my fellow (soon to be ex-) camp-mates. I silently said goodbye and then ran.

Zach POV

Cammie isn't a bad person and I don't know how people could think that she is just from knowing who her father is. After the bonfire I decided that enough was enough I headed down to her tent. I was getting near when I noticed that there _was_ no tent. Oh great, she's done a runner. I sprinted back to camp and to the 'Big House'. I ran in to see Chiron and Mr D having a heated argument that was probably about Cammie.

"She's run, Cammie has run away – we _need_ to find her!" I shouted

"We are not going to waste our time looking for her! We don't want her here, she's dangerous, Zach!" Mr D countered.

"You are just judging her by who her parents are! Cammie is a good person really." I said, getting tired of everything. I was done, so I went to go pack. As I was leaving Mr D shouted,

"She's dangerous, Zach!"

**I'm sorry it's so short buuuutttt, I am just so tired. Merry Christmas! Until next time, CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxxxxx**


	4. AN

**Sorry if you thought that this was a real chapter, but its not. Sorry! I would just like to say that I have just had a new laptop and was an absolute IDIOT because I forgot to send myself my new chapters so I will have to re-write them. It may take a while so please just be patient for me! I would also like to say that I have a new instagram account that is by the name of CrossoverQueen21. Please follow me so that I can keepyou all up to date on my stories. You can also give me ideas for what you want to happen in all of my stories. Thanks guys. Until next time ... CrossoverQueen21 xxxxx Don't forget to follow me!**


End file.
